


All Bets in Wizard's Chess

by lonercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), silly fic, stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is madly furious when he loses the final match in the first inter house Wizard's Chess Tournament in Hogwarts. He was even the one who came up with the whole idea in the first place. He wants to bent on Harry but he's gone. Thinking about it, he has been disappearing ever since the star of the year. Hmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets in Wizard's Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This work hasnt been corrected. I mean English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make no sense or whatsoever.

Ron was pacing back and forth in his room. Well it wasn't exactly HIS room. He shared it with Neville, Dean, Seamus and Harry, his best mate. The events of today hadn't let him fall asleep. He was utterly disappointed with himself, this was the maximum point of self disappointment he had reached in his 15-year-old life. All of those years spent playing and practising Wizard's chess were worth nothing now because he failed at the last minute.

He thought he was the king of the not-so-popular-like-Quidditch sport. Plus not to mention all the effort he put into convincing Hermione to help him with all the forms and paperwork they had to present to make the thing official so Professor McGonagall would bring it up in the next teacher's reunion. And Dumbledore making him the lead organiser of the whole event. He accepted obviously, no matter the lots of effort it took for him. Ron loved Wizard's chess, and was quite proud of himself when almost the entire student population signed up.

The Tournament worked like this: First they were against the students of their own year and house (in which Ron beat Neville), then the winner of each year matched against each other until there were only four semi finalist per house. Then the next round was against the other houses until one of each house proclaimed themselves finalists. For Ravenclaw, the champion was this 7th year girl named Charlene Spugen; Hufflepuff's champion was Travis Banner, a brilliant 4th year; in Gryffindor the champion was obviously Ron and for Slytherin, the biggest git in their generation according to Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall had been the lead judge of the Tournament, and every other Professor supervised each match to prevent cheating.

They were sorted on four final matches. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw and the last two between the losers (to set the third place) and winners of the previous (to set the first place). Ron recognised that Travis was a very brilliant boy, but nobody could possibly beat Ron Weasley at Wizard's chess. Or so he thought. The match between Charlene and Malfoy was won by the latter. It was not surprising really. The supervisor for that match was Snape, so it was obvious that Malfoy did all the cheating he wanted and Snape let it pass. But with Ron it was different. McGonagall was the supervisor in the last match. Ron was sure that the victory was his. Ron promised himself he was going to crush the Slytherin evil cockroach, in a passive form of revenge.

* * *

 

The day of the Final Match came. Ron obviously was over-excited. He was going to be the Ultimate Champion of the First ever Wizard's chess Tournament in Hogwarts. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Weasley vs. Malfoy. Ron's first thought was " _bloody hell this git's good"_  because within 6 minutes he had half of his white pieces gone. At least he had Malfoy's bishop and knight. This was definitely the hardest match of his life. 

Four minutes more into the match and his King had been checkmated. Ron almost fainted. He had lost. 

Malfoy had been cheating. There's no other explanation why he lost. 

"But Professor! He was cheating!" Ron shouted when Professor McGonagall was about to name the Ultimate Champion of the Wizard's chess Tournament to Dumbledore, master of ceremonies of the event.  

"Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall spoke "I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Malfoy did certainly won fair and square, no trace of spells have been registered. Plus, I even double checked the anti cheating spells cast by Filius. So if you excuse me" she finalised, walking up to Dumbledore.

"And the Ultimate Champion of the Tournament is Draco Malfoy. Slytherin wins the Wizard's Chess Cup" 

Ron was devastated. He was in second place, but he wouldnt be so much affected if Travis or Charlene had won. Of course it had to be Malfoy the one to crush his dreams. Again.

* * *

 

He shook that memory of today's events. It made him feel nauseous, he needed to talk to someone. Hermione is sort of their therapist, but since it's one in the morning she's off limits. Harry's it then.

He approached his best mate's bed and surprisingly he found it empty. This wasn't exactly unusual since Harry was often hungry and spent most of his night-time in the kitchens. Especially this year. Talking about it, Harry spent too much time in there. Lately he even went at day-time, and Hermione always hid a laugh and gave Harry strange looks whenever he informed them he was going to the kitchens. _He must love Dobby too much_ , was what Ron thought _Plus he makes the best cheese sandwiches which are Harry’s favourite._

Ron decided he was going to join Harry in the kitchens. Plus he was a bit hungry and the food could help him to ease his mood. He walked past the Fat Lady portrait and trotted lightly to the Hufflepuff area, ready to tickle that pear.

He was going down the stairs when he heard huffing sounds in the other side. He took the last step and poked his head, seeing a young blond boy sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

That platinum blond hair was unmistakable. Malfoy was there.

He gathered all his anger and was decided to punch that git in the face when suddenly he shot his eyes open then lifted his hand and yanked into the air, pulling something down.

“Hello Potter, you’re late” Malfoy spoke with the calmest voice he had, not even looking up to the newly revealed figure… it was Harry, under his invisibility cloak.

“C’mon Draco, we’re past this. Call me Harry” he said with an easy smile, emerald green eyes glinting. Malfoy made a dismissive hand gesture. Harry then plopped himself right next to the blond boy on the floor, resting his head into the other one’s shoulder.

“A bit tired aren’t we?” Malfoy teased, pushing Harry lightly.

“Shut up and let me. It’s not my fault you’re comfy” Harry answered, trying to accommodate himself again in Malfoy’s shoulder, but he stopped Harry halfway.

“Ah ah, you have to comply something _Harry-dear_ ” the Slytherin spoke mockingly. “Your Weasel puppy lost”

“Don’t call him that, _Dray_ " Harry spoke seriously. Malfoy shuddered at the pet name.

 _“Harry dear”? “Comply something”?_ Ron’s head spun around. Harry and Malfoy had betted on the match! And since when they make friendly bets? And since when does Harry call Malfoy by his first name?! AND REST HIS HEAD ON MALFOYS SHOULDER LIKE THEY WERE BEST MATES?!. All of those questions ran through Ron’s mind while watching the two oblivious boys at the next wall. Harry’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Okay, okay, I haven’t forgotten the bet. You won. So I’ll give you my biggest secret. Let me-“ … “Oh no” Malfoy cut Harry off, “if you’re spilling the beans, I might as well have a guarantee, right?” the blond said pulling a bottle of a golden-like liquid of his robes.

“Veritaserum? Seriously?” Harry said chuckling nervously. “Don’t you trust a Gryffindor?” he scratched the back of his neck, blood rushing to his cheeks.  

“It’s not like I don’t trust you Potter-“

“Harry” he corrected

“It’s not like I don’t trust you _Harry”_ Malfoy huffed, rolling his eyes, “I just want a guarantee that it’s your deepest dark secret. You see I don’t want to hear about something lame like you mistakenly kissed any Weasel or about your undeniable crush on your mudb-Granger friend” he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I want a deep scarring-like secret” Malfoy said tentatively.

“You-You’re not going to blackmail me, are you?” Harry said, gulping nervously.

“You offend me Potter” Harry was about to correct him when Malfoy stopped him with a dismissively hand gesture “I have no desire to blackmail you. You couldn’t possibly have anything I want anyway” the slytherin finished avoiding Harry’s eyes.

Ron couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Harry sneaking off to meet with Malfoy. This was obviously not their first encounter. And if Harry lost the bet that meant that he was on Ron’s side-that made him smile a little. But anyway, they-Malfoy and Harry (HIS HARRY)-were sworn enemies. They even almost got a duel after Potions two days ago. This was as bizarre as seeing Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named snog.

“To demonstrate” Malfoy said “I will take a small sip, and you’ll ask me something simple that you don’t know about me. No trick questions Potter or I will hex your balls off”.

Malfoy did as he said, he took a sip of his own potion. Ron was surprised. He had just put himself at harrys mercy, his friend could ask anything… if Lucius Malfoy was truly imperiousing the Minister of Magic, if he was a Death Eater like his father was (Ron had his suspicions)-

“Did you cheat on the match?” Harry asked. Damnit. _A ruined chance_ -Ron thought.

“Nope” Malfoy answered simply, looking smug. “I know how to cheat and pass all of those ‘anti-cheating’ spells that McGonagall cast. But I wanted to win cleanly on pure talent and strategy. You and your Weasel are both Gryffindors so I played according to your fair ethics. That way, my victory causes your little friend mental pain because I hit his pride, giving me the pleasure of watching his dreams crush to the ground”.

“You truly are evil, you know that Draco” Harry said bemused.

“Thank you” was the blond’s response, alongside a little schoolgirl smile. “Now your turn” he said passing Harry the vial, his smile turning into a smirk.

Harry took a sip and sighed. “Ask” he said, looking deeply into Malfoy’s eyes.

“What is your deepest, darkest secret Potter?” Malfoy asked with a lopsided smirk.

“You’re incorrigible, Draco. It’s Harry. H-A-R-R-Y. Very simple” he said with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

“That is no-sense _Harry,_ such a commoner’s name” Malfoy muttered. “Now answer, don’t avoid the question”

Harry rolled his eyes and directed his gaze to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“I… I’m…” Harry choked, obviously trying to fight back the words. Even Ron could tell.

“I’mleadingasecretclubandIteacheveryonedefencespells” he said quickly.

Malfoy huffed in annoyance. “Tell me something I don’t know. Plus that’s obviously wrong, you were clearly fighting back. I may be a bastard but I'm no idiot, Potter.”

Harry sighed in utter defeat, and asked “Why haven’t you told Umbridge about the D.A. if you know about it?” voice surprised “I mean you’re in the Inquisitorial Squad and everything”

“I don’t want that pink ugly toad’s hands on you. She’d make your group and mainly you despair and I don’t want to be expelled from Hogwarts with a ticket to Azkaban for casting an Unforgivable on her because she hurt you” Malfoy answered, again gestures calm.

Harry stood astonished. “And before you say anything… yes, I care deeply about my friends, Potter, and I consider you one of them, ever since third year when we started sharing these secret conversations. I’m stuck with you” Malfoy simply said. Ron was still hidden behind the staircase and now his mouth was hanging wide open.

Harry threw his arms at Malfoy and hugged him enthusiastically. “You’re my friend too” he said nuzzling at the blond’s neck, blushing and giggling. Malfoy delicately put his arms around Harry’s waist, returning the hug. Ron’s mouth fell impossibly more. It seemed like such an intimate moment.

“Now Potter, you have to take another sip, because the potion wore off during your little display of affection. So if you must” Malfoy hurriedly said when they broke apart.

Harry dropped his gaze again, downed a sip, and he did not meet Malfoy’s eyes this time.

“I… I… _oh fuck it…_ I’m in love with you” he spoke quietly, his tone barely above a whisper.

Ron made a choking sound that he quickly covered putting his hand over his mouth. He felt a deep hole growing in his chest. His best friend was gay, and for Malfoy. Harry was in love with Gryffindor’s worst nightmare. He poked his head again, this time wand in hand, just in case Malfoy laughs at Harry.

But he didn't.

Malfoy sat there emotionless, in front of Harry, staring deeply into the other boy’s head. The Gryffindor finally looked up. Grey cold eyes met shy emerald ones.

Ron almost saw in slow motion what happened next. Malfoy pulled himself closer to Harry, put his right hand on the back of Harry’s head, closed his eyes and kissed him.

Malfoy kissed Harry.

His best friend, Gryffindor companion and Slytherin’s most hated boy-Harry.

The raven haired boy was obviously shocked, he didn't even respond and stood there, frozen.

Malfoy pulled back, and easy smile on his mouth and took a sip of the Veritaserum. “I’m in love with you too, Harry. And I love your beautiful emerald green eyes” he quietly said, smile still in place. He slowly took Harry’s glasses off and pecked the tip of his nose.

“You’re all blurry” Harry said with a raspy voice.

Malfoy shrugged and leant down for another kiss. This time Harry responded in a more enthusiastic way, the kiss lasting longer than the previous one.

When they pulled apart, the blond took Harry’s hand in his and spoke with the most serious voice Ron has ever heard.

“Harry James Potter. Will you have the high honour to become my boyfriend?” Malfoy blushed.

“You’re a hopeless romantic, and you put yourself too high, Draco Lucius Malfoy” Harry chuckled. “But the answer is yes” he pecked malfoy’s lips “yes, yes, yes”

They kissed and hugged some more, they were so sweet and delicate with each other that Ron thought he might throw up. He was about to flee the scene when Harry spoke.

“Can we tell our friends about us? Or would you like to keep this a secret?”

“Tell everyone if you want” Malfoy said “I am very possessive Potter, and I don’t want anyone courting you, because you’re mine now”

Harry blushed and giggled madly. “Ron’s gonna flip out when I tell him though”

Malfoy was going to make a snarky remark when Ron decided to reveal his presence.

“No need to tell me anything, mate” he awkwardly said, smiling slightly.

Both boys on the floor quickly shot up to their feet, clearly shocked.

“You-you were there the whole time!” Harry nearly shouted. “Yeah, I saw and heard everything, and as long as you’re happy, I will be too” Ron said.

Harry approached him and enveloped him in a hug, tears in his eyes and a whispered “thank you”.

“Hey! Back off my boyfriend. You’re quite a hugger, aren’t you, Harry?” Malfoy teased.

“Blimey Draco! Finally you call me by my ‘too-commoner-for-your-liking first name” Harry laughed, moving back towards his boyfriend, putting an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

Malfoy was about to kiss Harry when Ron let out a “ugh guys PDA”

The couple laughed. “And I want a re-match Malfoy. Tomorrow, Gryffindor common room?” Ron said.

“Yeah why not?” Malfoy shrugged. “I am not very happy to be surrounded by you goody lot but that means I get more time with my amazing boyfriend so I accept”. He nuzzled his nose to Harry’s. to which Ron turned around holding his stomach.

“I’m going to be sick”.

 

* * *

 

 

“And they’re boyfriends ‘Mione. BOYFRIENDS!” Ron said, moving one of his pawns.

“Hey mate” Harry laughed, head on Hermione’s lap “You know we _are_ right here, right?”

“Yes Weasley. And the fact that Harry’s my boyfriend has nothing to do with your poor skills in Wizard’s chess” Malfoy sniggered, his knight killing that pawn Ron had just moved.

“Oh Ronald. You’re too slow” Hermione said dismissively, one hand petting harry’s head and the other one holding a book. “I knew ages ago about Harry’s little crush on Draco. Where do you think he sneaked off almost every night?” she said with a laugh.

“Oh bloody hell!” Ron yelled when Malfoy had checkmated his king again.

“It seems like I won –again- Weasley. Fair and square” Harry and Hermione laughed.

“I demand a re-match!”

“After lunch” Harry and Hermione said standing up. “We can go by the lake and you two can keep playing” Hermione finished.

“Sure Weasley. I’ll book another win for me. First the tournament, then Harry and now every game from now on” Malfoy said snickering.

“Don’t fight you two” Harry intervened, reaching for Malfoy’s hand.

“Why am I the last one to catch on things always” Ron groaned, being the last one in leave the common room.

Even with Malfoy winning every game of Wizard’s chess. Ron was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever post here in AO3. Please treat me gently ~~~


End file.
